Luke's Brother (NEW VERSION)
by Demure1975
Summary: When Luke and his brother, Dylan, were separated, it destroyed him. In a sudden reunion, they are together but sometimes the sweetest things turn bittersweet.
1. Chapter 1

I twiddled my fingers in the back of the taxi. I replayed the memory again and again. Him standing there with his toy koala. What was his name again? Kyle? Keith? Kenny! Kenny the Koala. I always thought that that that stuffed Australian animal was the most ridiculous thing in the world but thinking about it now, I love that freaking koala.

My palms formed sweat and I had to wipe them on my jeans as the taxi stopped in front of a grand apartment building. With shaky hands, I payed the cab driver and took rocky breaths as I left the taxi and my feet nervously took me to the door. Although I knew that he'd had a luxurious upbringing, the foyer was all the proof that I needed. Scarlet red carpet was paved under my feet and the opulent walls were trimmed with gold, not to mention the chandelier that was hung above my head. It was quite overwhelming.

"Hey buddy," A voice with a New York accent sads behind me causing me to turn around, "are you okay?"

I simply nodded with the biggest smile I could muster in my nervous state. I didn't trust my voice to string together a sentence while the overwhelming sensation of the situation whirled around inside of my head. I'd imagined this moment for so long that now that it's coming true, well using the word anxious would be an understatement, terror-stricken would be the word.

With help of the piece of paper stuffed into my jean pocket, I entered the elevator to the penthouse where a tall, red headed girl was there to encounter me.

"H-Hi. Are you Jessie Prescott?" I asked.

"Uh...Yes I am. Who wants to know?" She placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Dylan." The girl's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed, struggling to find words and it eased me somehow to know that someone was just as nervous about it as me.

"O-Oh. He's upstairs right now. Do you want to see him?" I nodded and shoved my hands into my jacket pocket whilst surveying the inside of the apartment. It was just as grand as the entrance. I had no time to be surprised or inspect the interior further as my attention was drawn elsewhere. A thunderous bang came from above and four children - two girls and two boys - followed rather loudly behind a bald man. The look on his face was of sheer terror and his body which was chubby to say the least ran behind Jessie. The moment I saw him, unshed tears almost blurred my vision. He was so tall yet looked virtually no different than the last time I saw him. The only difference was that there was a smile on his face and life in his eyes.

"Control the monsters!" He ordered behind her. She shook her head and rolled her head to the kids that were bursting with laughter and joy.

"Guys," Jessie yelled, "calm down and relax. Luke, there is someone important here for you."

Suddenly it was all eyes on me, especially his but I kept a cool face - at least I tried - with a smile. My eyes looked at the floor, the wall, anywhere besides his because I knew that once I looked at him, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from the sullen feelings that'd been building up inside me after all these years.

"Dylan?" His voice. It broke. I left myself break. He remembered. A part of me swelled with happiness that he hadn't forgotten about me but a prickling feeling of remorse spread in my chest because if he remembered me then he had to remember everything else as well.

If he did remember, which was a ruling possibility, he had to hate me. I hated myself for it. Not a day went by when I didn't think about it. I mean I got nightmares of our previous life, of Luke. No matter what, they would always haunt me and if I felt like that then he must has felt worse.

Despite my thoughts, his hands wrapped around my waist and I didn't hesitate to return the favour. My eyes welled as his head nuzzled into my chest.

"Hi." I managed to say, resulting in a dry and humourless laugh from Luke.

"I missed you." He croaked.

"Yeah," I said, moving back to crouch to his eye level, "well I'm here and I intend to be here for you Luke as long as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>So in case of confusion, I recklessly forgot the password for my other account (YoungJusticeRocks12) and so I decided to make another and repost it because I kind of left it at a cliffhanger. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're Luke's real brother?" Asked the other boy who I'd come to know as Ravi after some introductions and explanations. Jessie decided that a family reunion called for hot cocoa and so I was left with the kids.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"We didn't know that Luke had a brother," Said Emma, staring at me with avid interest. I looked down at Luke who was beside me and he gave a sheepish smile.

"I-I..."

"Luke, relax. It's fine, I didn't expect you to want to talk about me." I gave him a reassuring smile and he perked up, relaxing into the couch.

"So why visit Luke now? Why not before?" Zuri questioned.

"Because I couldn't find him. The adoption agency wouldn't give me any information so I had to look for him myself." I replied before Emma butted in.

"How hard could it be to find the adopted son of one of the most famous couples in the world?"

"Harder than you think." Just as Emma opened her mouth to say something else, Jessie walked in with a tray of mugs and laid them on the table. I shot her a smile which she reciprocated before sitting along with us on the couch. Bertram scrambled away as quickly as possible; I got the sense that he didn't like the kids but then again I got that same feeling from the kids about him.

"So, Dylan. What made you want you wanna see Luke?" Jessie asked, taking a sip from her mug. I shrugged, not wanting to get into the conversation again. Emma seemed like a really nice person but, wow, she could talk. If we was to divulge into it then it would had ended up as an interrogation and possibly making me feel more guilt that I could had felt before. Luckily for me, the elevator behind us pinged, bringing everyone's attention to it. The doors slid open, revealing a tall, dark skinned girl standing there with her arms full of gift bags.

"Hi, you guys." She smiled and walked out. A sweet smile was plastered on her face as Luke jumped over the couch and wrapped his arms around her in an amourous hug. "Hi, Luke."

"What's up?"

"I went on a shopping spree and decided to get you guys some stuff." The girl gently dropped the bags on the floor then crouched besides them as she rifled through the arrays of bags. She laid the content down and the kids crowded around them in awe.

"No way! These shoes aren't even on sale yet!" Emma squealed, holding a pair of heels in her hands. The female species and their intimate connection with shoes has always confused me. But then again has so many other things about women.

Zuri got a massive teddy bear; Ravi, an electronic chess board which he seemed more than happy to receive and Luke got a game that apparently only existed in the furthest regions of the world. It became immediate to me that this girl had wealth, just like the kids.

"What's with the gifts?" Jessie asked.

"Oh," She squeaked, "I saw them and thought of you guys. Sorry that I didn't get you anything."

Jessie shrugged, sipping from her mug as the girl moved round the couch which is when her eyes landed on me. "Who is this?"

Luke moved hastily next her and sat back next to me, wrapping an awkward arm around my shoulder. I peered down, eyebrow raised. _Did she not know about me?_ I wasn't entirely surprised as when I got there I figured that Luke hated me so I wasn't expecting everyone to know who I was but the panic in his face said something different.

"Oh, this is Jessie's new boyfriend." I gasped for air, choking on the hot chocolate I was in process of drinking. Her girlfriend! Of all the things he could had lied about like I lived in the apartment, he chose to make me Jessie's, a girl I met half an hour ago, boyfriend.

Jessie seemed alerted but she quickly recovered and smiled,"He's a friend." Sending Luke a glare, Jessie then turned to the girl who's name I had yet to learn who seemed to be soaking it up.

"Oh, cause Tony was just telling me that him and you had a date tonight." A wink was sent to Jess who blushed in response and Luke's friend turned to me, extending a hand out.

"Hello. I'm Clarissa." Finally knowing her name, I took her hand and smiled warmly at her. Luke stood up beside her and placed an arm around her waist.

"She's Luke's _girlfriend_." Zuri sang, wiggling her hips as she stuck out her tongue. Clarissa giggled and poked Luke's cheek as he frowned at his adopted sister. His head instantly turned to her and it soften immediately. It was warming to see my brother, all grown up, having experiences that I'd wished to see but that was the downside: I wasn't there for a lot of things. Sure, I'd been there for some of his childhood but it wasn't a good one. His memories that involve me are hardly good and now that he's here, adopted by celebrities that could give him the world.

Luke may not had loved Clarissa but he was still going through on the most important times of his life, he was being a teenager. Maybe being around him may had been harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarissa left after a while, to Jessie's delight. Apparently she and Luke's public displays of affection were not to her liking though Luke's counter argument was that it was unlikely for any girl to want to date him anyway so he was only giving him affection to show his appreciation. I applauded him for that, although I'm not a massive fan of PDA, if Luke wanted to show Clarissa how much he loved her then he shouldn't had to hide it for anyone.

It was getting late as I had arrived slightly later than expected due to cold feet so Jessie advised for the kids to go to bed whilst she made me up a bed in the guest room which was coincidentally adjacent to Luke's. The kids went into their bedrooms, each giving me a goodnight (Luke threw in a hug which honestly nearly made me cry again) before I felt tired and decided to go too.

I laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling with my hand behind my bed. Sleep did not come easy to me. Maybe it was the fact that I had finally achieved the one thing I had wanted to do since Luke was taken from me, or the fact that that same person was only a door away but I felt elated. Adrenaline still rushed through me as my brain replayed the day over like it was stuck on replay in my brain.

"Dylan?" The door creaked and I turned to it so the familiar mop of black curls. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, little man. Come in." The door opened wide and Luke stood in his pyjamas with a kind of sad look in his face. "What's wrong?"

He approached me and threw the cover off me. My mouth opened to say something till he slid in front of me. Instinctively, I put my arm around him, snuggling close to my chest like I used to when he was younger. A wave of nostalgia hits me and I let out a restless sigh trying to shake it off.

"I can't sleep. I-I don't know why. I just keep thinking about you and…" His voice trailed off, wobbling slightly and my chest started to sink.

"About _it_." He nodded before sighing and I could tell that he hated thinking about just as much as I did but for different reasons.

"I'm happy here. As much as I complain sometimes, this really is the best thing to ever happen to me but I just think, what if? What if I had stayed with you and we weren't split up—"

"Well you shouldn't. Not ever," I said. "This is the better place for you to be. Little Luke, _my_ Little Luke has a girlfriend who lavishes him with gifts, has a nanny and two sisters and a brother who loves him."

Luke sniffled, turning around to face me, "But you're my brother,"

I smiled and laughed, "I know that but Ravi is as well and we both love you just as much as the other. Stop thinking about the past and focus on the present because in the past, you didn't have glamorous parents who could afford to give you everything. Now _you_ do."

Biting his lip, Luke nodded and I smiled again, this time I ruffled his hair which he gracefully took before he rested his head on my chest. I held him close and enwrapped him in my arms. It was these moments that I wanted. It was this that made me want to find him. Finally it was just me and my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapters. They will get longer as they go along :)<strong>


End file.
